Les Cinq Points
by EddaTCharon
Summary: Histoire UA se déroulant avant "Les Asociaux" ou comment Hux et Dameron se sont rencontré et ont décidé que c'était une bonne idée de se mettre en couple et de vivre ensemble.
1. Premier point

S'il y a bien une chose que Hux déteste, c'est la foule. Et le désordre. Et… Bon. Il méprise beaucoup de chose, en a conscience et vit très bien comme ça. Il sait qu'il est devenu moins souple depuis qu'il a quitté l'armée de nombreux ex-copains le lui ont fait savoir tout en prenant soin de claquer la porte avant de partir. Au final, le roux s'en fiche bien de se retrouver seul. Les autres étaient trop exclusif, lui criaient dessus pendant des heures parce qu'il osait reluquer un autre qu'eux. Ce comportement puéril l'agace et il se retrouve, à chaque fois, à bout de patience. Il n'y en a eu qu'un avec qui il se sont quitté en bon terme. Il lui donne rarement de ses nouvelles et ne peut pas se permettre de faire le mort, même alors qu'il ne souhaite pas répondre. Cependant, c'est grâce à Mitaka que tu as pu dégoter ce job de rêve. C'est vrai qu'il y a mieux qu'un travail de traducteur pour un ancien gradé de l'armée de l'air, mais Armitage ne le changerait pour rien au monde. Thrawn, son patron tellement efficace dans tout ce qu'il entreprend qu'on se demande s'il est réellement humain, n'exige qu'une chose l'efficacité. Peu importe si l'employé souhaite travailler chez lui ou dans un fast-food tant que son rendu est impeccable et donné dans les temps.

Pas aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui, Thrawn attend de Hux qu'il se rende à un lieu précis où il devra régler les derniers détails d'une traduction faite par un imbécile récemment mis à la porte. Résultat, c'est à lui de redresser la barre et limiter la casse. Néanmoins, le roux est très exigeant et ne se satisfera pas de moins que la perfection. C'est donc élégamment, mais sobrement, habillé qu'Armitage entre dans l'infrastructure, cherchant une éventuelle victime pouvant lui servir de guide le temps pour de se repérer. Mais rien. Il n'y a personne, mis à part la standardiste semblant avoir une passion certaine pour le récurage d'ongle manucurée, snobant ouvertement son travail qu'il devine passionnant. Bon malgré, mal gré, il s'approche d'elle et c'est à peine si la jeune femme relève le nez. Inspirer. Expirer.

— Bonjour, madame.

— Vous travaillez ici ?

Okay, une absence totale de politesse.

Morue.

— Non. Je viens de…

— Ce bâtiment est interdit au public et surtout aux touristes. Si c'est pour un entretien d'embauche, c'est le bâtiment à côté. Si…

— Et si je suis envoyé par le directeur Thrawn, vous allez vous mettre à effectuer correctement votre travail ou il faut que j'appelle votre supérieur ? coupe-t-il avec un ton agacé et cassant.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'un homme arrive, son ouïe ayant entendu ta réplique fort peu aimable sur une hôtesse d'accueil semblant prête à libérer des larmes de crocodiles. Il se présente comme étant employé de ce milieu et se propose jusqu'au bureau où le roux est attendu. Ce dernier acquiesce, bien content de s'éloigner de cette pimbêche, et suit… son guide. Il n'a pas du tout retenu son identité. Sans importance. Arrivé à destination, il est accueillit par Orson Krennic, un responsable pompeux ayant la réputation de s'attribuer tous les mérites et rêvant de prendre la place de son supérieur. Un Iznogoud, en somme. L'ancien militaire écoute attentivement ses propos, faisant fi de tout ce qui peut ne pas lui servir dans l'avenir. Au final et au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes qui aurait pu être raccourcis à sept, les deux hommes se rendent finalement dans un dédale de couloir afin de rencontrer cet interprète avec qui Hux va devoir travailler. Il se retient de renifler d'agacement, se retenant de grincer que c'est une collaboration dont il peut très bien se passer. Après tout, son travail est de traduire les mots. Quant à l'autre, il doit juste y appliquer des émotions. L'un n'a pas besoin de l'autre.

— Dameron ! Votre pause est terminée. Venez ici que je vous présente quelqu'un.

C'est là que ledit Dameron apparaît juste après avoir jeté son gobelet de café vidé. Il est un peu plus petit que l'ancien soldat, mais peut-être un peu plus âgé. Son regard pétille d'une joie de vivre qui fait pincer les lèvres du roux, tandis qu'un sourire se placarde sur les lèvres du brun alors qu'il prend connaissance du nom traducteur. Une main est tendue, brièvement et sèchement serrée. Krennic compte sur eux pour que le travail soit convenablement réglé avant la fin de la semaine avant de s'en aller. Sans doute pour aller s'auto-féliciter de son efficacité et de son autorité naturelle.

— Au fait, tu peux m'appeler Poe. Ici, tout le monde se tutoie et s'appelle par son prénom. Sauf Krennic. Mais personne ne peut le supporter, glisse-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

— Je ne viens pas d'ici. Alors, vous me vouvoierez et m'appellerez Hux, Dameron.

— Comme tu voudras, Hugs.

Connard.


	2. Deuxième point

Planqué. C'est exactement ce que tu es alors qu'il essaye de respirer sans trop s'étouffer avec toute cette fumée provenant de ces clopes nauséabondes. Hux regrette d'avoir cru que ce serait une bonne idée de se réfugier car dorénavant, il n'a qu'une envie, c'est d'y sortir. Mais retrouver cet oxygène salvateur signifie se confronter à nouveau à cet interprète affreusement agaçant et bavard. Il n'a rien contre le fait, tant que c'est intéressant. Le problème est que ce Dameron ne semble pas du tout intéressé quant au travail qu'ils doivent corriger, revoir, relire, peaufiner et rendre avant la fin de la semaine. Il grogne, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Thrawn et ce suffisant Krennick ont absolument tenu à ce que le roux travaille en binôme. N'a-t-il pas, à plusieurs, démontré son efficacité à travailler dans le calme et seul. Oh, Armitage sait très bien utiliser les points fort d'une équipe, c'est d'ailleurs grâce à cela qu'il a pu atteindre le grade de capitaine, malgré son âge. Néanmoins, aujourd'hui, il n'hésiterai pas à donner sa meilleure bouteille si cela pouvait lui permettre d'être isolé et en bonne condition pour se concentrer.

Il faut qu'il sorte.

Il a besoin d'air.

Le roux ne se préoccupe pas si son coéquipier éphémère fait attention à son départ ou s'il continue à blablater avec ces femmes et ces hommes qui lui tournent autour. Oh, l'ancien militaire ne crache pas sur ce fait, pas plus qu'il est jaloux. Non, en fait, il comprend totalement pourquoi le brun a autant de succès. Gentil, jovial, serviable, avec un humour et un rire plutôt communicatif et tout ça, sans parler de son physique qui ne laisse pas vraiment indifférent. Même lui, le trouve bel homme et le traducteur sait qu'il n'a pas forcément de bon goût, alors bon. Inspirant une bonne goulée d'air une fois à l'extérieur, il bande soudainement tous ses muscles afin de se forcer à rester parfaitement immobile lorsqu'il entend soudainement une voix masculine derrière lui. Il ne doit pas montrer qu'on a réussi à le surprendre.

— T'es courageux pour supporter cette canicule, Hugs.

— C'est une température moyenne pour les gens comme moi, Damerin.

Si ce petit con veut jouer.

L'ancien militaire en a maté des plus crétins que ça.

— Ancien soldat ? Demande l'interprète avec voix qui ne cache pas son admiration. T'as combattu où ? En Irak ? Afghanistan ? Yémen ?

— Dans un endroit où vous n'avez certainement pas envie d'être, Damerin.

— Okay, j'ai compris. Je t'emmerde avec ton nom de famille, rit-il en se plaçant à côté du roux.

Hux note distraitement que l'homme s'est collé bien trop proche de lui que la bienséance le permet. Cependant, un coup d'œil vers sa gauche et il saisit que le brun préfère la chaleur corporelle à celle du soleil. Il ne bouge pas.

— Seigneur, je me demande vraiment comment tu fais pour ne pas crever de chaud sous cette tonne de noir. T'es en deuil ou quoi ?

— Je pleure mes amis tombé au combat, est-ce mal ?

Le gradé se délecte des expressions qui passent à travers le visage de ce petit interprète. Horrifié. Gêné. Mal à l'aise. Tristesse – le roux aime beaucoup moins ce trait –. Et vient enfin la compréhension alors qu'il remarque le sourire carnassier du traducteur.

— Tu te fous de moi ! Hugs ! Enfoiré.

Ledit enfoiré se renfrogne à cette insulte gratuite et malvenue.

— Pas complètement, Damerin. Mais votre réaction était amusante, je dois l'avouer. Maintenant, si nous trouvons une pièce au calme et climatisé, pourrions-nous travailler comme il se doit ? fait le gradé dans une question rhétorique.

— T'adores commander, en fait, note Poe.

Et Armitage note dans un coin de sa tête le long frisson alors qu'il s'est penché vers son vis-à-vis, sa bouche collant presque son oreille et soufflant un « oui » dans son oreille avant de lui touner le dos, un sourire victorieux et sadique flottant sur ses lèvres. Il n'a pas manqué le « enfoiré » sorti des lèvres de son collègue à moitié excité.

Finalement, il va bien s'amuser ici.


	3. Troisième point

C'est le dos droit et le pas raide que le soldat sort du bureau du directeur Krennick. Ce dernier, toujours désireux d'étaler sa suffisance et son autorité, avait décrété que c'était le bon jour pour convoquer Hux et lui passer une pseudo aussi irritant que du grain de sable à l'intérieur du col. En d'autres mots, c'est un ancien soldat quelque peu sur les nez qui sorti du bureau et n'hésitant pas à empoigner durement le bras de son collègue éphémère pour l'enfermer dans une pièce de travail mis à leur disposition après que le roux ait perdu patience quant à ces parasites qui leur empêchait de travailler convenablement. D'ailleurs, il ignore totalement l'air outré de Dameron et sa gueulante concernant son impolitesse et sa façon de faire.

— Je suis pas un soldat, Hugs. J'ai pas à t'obéir.

— Alors, casses-toi et laisses-moi bosser en paix. Mais ne t'étonnes pas si tu en paieras les frais avec ton « je-m'en-foutisme ».

— Bordel, mais c'est quoi ton problème.

L'ancien militaire grogne, mais ne répond pas, estimant qu'il n'a aucune explication à fournir. C'est un gradé. Un gradé ne s'explique en aucune manière. Même dans la vie civile. Seulement voilà, ce comportement ne plaît pas du tout à l'interprète qui ne compte pas le lâcher aussi facilement et met leur dossier très loin de sa portée, énervant Armitage qui refuse toujours de décrocher la mâchoire. Un « tu me fais chier » fuse dans la salle, mais ni l'un, ni l'autre ne sait qui l'a prononcé et c'est ensuite un regard mauvais et un autre blessé qui se fixent. Ce n'est pourtant pas grand-chose. Juste quatre mots démontrant un agacement certains entre deux types qui viennent de se rencontrer. Mais cela suffit à Hux pour le convaincre de se lever, de ramasser le dossier et de s'en aller en silence. La porte n'est pas claquée et c'est sans doute cela qui fait pousser un juron dans la bouche de Poe. Bordel… Ce type va le rendre fou avec sa fichue fierté militaire, ses habits trop bien ajusté, sa chevelure trop bien faite, ses cicatrices qui ne devraient pas si bien lui aller, qui ne devraient pas lui donner une putain d'aura dangereuse et sexy. Sa voix qui lui a donné envie de sauter hors de son pantalon la première fois qu'il l'a entendue. Et que dire de son odeur qui l'a fait presque vaciller la veille. Le brun se passe une main sur le visage. Merde, est-il déjà foutu ? Il sait qu'il a la mauvaise habitude de s'attacher beaucoup trop vite à une personne, mais là… Cela ne fait qu'à peine trois jours et il a déjà envie de plus.

De bordel de beaucoup plus.

— 'Fait chier… !

**.oOo.**

— T'es pas facile à trouver, tu sais ?

Silence.

— T'es pas étonné que j'ai trouvé ton hôtel ?

Silence.

— Dis quelque chose. Tu commences à me faire flipper, là..., continue-t-il d'une voix presque désespérée de voir l'autre si stoïque et glacial.

— Tu veux quoi ?

Ah, enfin. Ils y sont. À ce fameux moment où Poe doit se ridiculiser dans ce couloir sombre et exiguë et avouer à l'ancien militaire l'attirance physique et sexuel qu'il ressent à son égard. Ce fameux moment ou le capitaine se tend à cause de la méfiance, rapetisse ses yeux et pince ses lèvres. Ce fameux moment où le brun bloque la porte avec son pied, non sans une grimace de douleur, et supplie presque le roux d'accepter d'essayer. Essayer de voir s'ils sont compatible au lit. Que du sexe. Rien que du sexe. Peut-être plus si, après avoir appris à se connaître, ils parviennent encore à se supporter. Au final, Armitage accepte. Il accepte parce qu'il est seul et qu'il n'est pas contre un peu de chaleur humaine. Il accepte parce qu'il n'est pas indifférent au charme de l'interprète. Il accepte parce que ce n'est que du sexe et qu'il n'a pas à s'attacher. Enfermée dans cette petite chambre, ils se tiennent debout, l'un en face de l'autre. Ils ne savent pas qui doit amorcer le premier geste.

— J'en reviens pas que t'es accepté, Hugs.

Ce dernier roule des yeux à l'entente de ce fichu surnom.

— Je regrette déjà, Damerin.

Le plus petit pouffe, un peu plus détendu, et c'est sans doute le bon moment pour se rapprocher et s'embrasser. C'est sans doute le bon moment pour cesser de réfléchir. C'est sans doute pour se dire que la nature passive de Poe et celle dominante d'Armitage se complètent en tout point.


	4. Quatrième point

Cela fait près de deux mois que les deux hommes se fréquentent. Rien de bien romantique, ils se donnent un jour dans la semaine – généralement, le vendredi – pour se rejoindre dans cette petite chambre d'hôtel et passer la moitié de la nuit ensemble. Pas toute la nuit. Jamais toute la nuit. Pas que cela déplairait à Poe qui serait bien plus que d'accord pour passer plus de temps avec le roux. Mais voilà, ce dernier le rappelle à chaque fois à l'ordre en lui rappelant leurs conditions. Rien d'autre que du sexe. Une douche, éventuellement. Rien de plus. Et cela le fait grincer des dents et le frustre que ça n'aille pas plus loin parce qu'il sent que ça peut coller. D'ailleurs, le brun peut les voir ces moments où Armitage se laisse aller, oublie de se revêtir de son armure de glace. Il peut reconnaître ce petit sourire de bien-être, sentir ses muscles se relâcher et se laisser aux massages et aux caresses innocentes. Qu'est-ce qui le bloque, alors ? L'interprète crève presque d'envie de le savoir, tout comme il veut connaître l'histoire de chacune de ses cicatrices, surtout qu'il n'a pas le droit d'effleurer, d'embrasser, de vénérer.

— Tu ne peux pas patienter un peu ? grince Hux tandis que son amant vient se glisser sous la douche, enroulant ses bras autour de lui, un main plaquée sur sa fesse.

— C'est plus intéressant d'être ici, répond-t-il avec un sourire coquin.

L'ancien soldat grogne pour la forme et ronchonne que, quitte à ne pas attendre son tour pour se laver, qu'il en profite pour prendre ses responsabilités et le nettoyer à cet instant. Cela sonne clairement comme un avec un ami. Il et Dameron ne cherche aucunement à résister à son ton autorité, ayant appris depuis longtemps à l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. C'est pour cela qu'il s'exécute dans la seconde et est bien décidé de lui offrir quelque chose en plus. Il sait que le militaire ronchonne pour la forme, mais son vis-à-vis s'en sort pour lire entre les lignes. C'est ce que le capitaine veut que Poe l'aide à nettoyer derrière tout en jouant de sa bouche devant. La salle d'eau n'est alors recouverte que de soupir et de gémissement difficilement contenue. En tout cas, l'interprète ne se prive pas de montrer à quel point il aime être dominé, de sentir ces doigts longs et fin agripper à ses cheveux et l'obliger à suivre un rythme et profond.

Bordel, voilà qu'il bande à son tour.

Il est déjà prêt pour remettre le couvert.

Il ne masque sa surprise lorsque Hux l'oblige à se reculer et à se relever, mais il se rassure bien vite en voyant son regard et son expression. Merde, pense-t-il. Il est tellement sexy. Son capitaine excité et maintenant prêt à conquérir une nouvelle fois ses terres sombres et humides, le plaquant durement contre le mur froid. La différence de température l'excite quelque peu, mais ce n'est rien comparé aux mots crus de roux qui lui fait aisément admettre qu'il n'est qu'une chienne en chaleur, qu'il aime se faire prendre par une queue de soldat. Il aimerait tellement avoir plus plus qu'une simple relation charnelle. C'est avec ce désir qu'il finit par jouir. Lui avant l'autre qui finit par venir, à le marquer sur son dos. Ils sont tous les deux à bout de soufflet le brun ne tient debout que grâce aux bras musclés de son amant. Amant qui sort de la salle dans un bain, le corps étrangement tendu. Quelque chose ne va pas et l'épuisé ne le comprend que trop tard. Il ne le réalise que lorsqu'il sort à son tour, nettoyé et seulement revêtu d'une serviette nouée autour de sa taille. Il n'y a plus personne. Il ne reste plus que ses propres affaires et son portable qu'il découvre allumé et déverrouillé.

— Merde…

Poe pâlit et comprend que le traducteur a profité de son absence pour fouiller dans son téléphone. Il voit bien les pages qui n'ont pas été fermés, mais ce n'est pas cela qui le fait vaciller et lui fait sentir une boule dans la gorge et une chape de plomb dans l'estomac. Il a froid. Armitage est tombé sur une conversation que le brun a entretenu. Il parle du roux, de ses habitudes dont il se moque gentiment. Merde. Hux a du croire qu'il se moquait de lui auprès de tous ses amis derrière son dos. Il a merdé, totalement merdé et quand l'interprète fouille dans son répertoire ouvert, il ne trouve plus son numéro de téléphone. Il tremble. Les messages, les appels reçus, envoyés ou manqués… tout a disparu. Il ne reste plus rien d'Armitage. Et Poe serre les deux, recroquevillé sur le lit de la chambre d'hôtel.

Il a tout fait foiré.

Bordel… !


	5. Cinquième point

— S'il te plaît, acceptes au moins de m'écouter.

— Monsieur Dameron, je vous prierai de ne plus jamais m'approcher ou de me suivre ou je me verrais obligé d'en informer les autorités.

— Je te suivrais pas partout si t'arrêtais de faire ta tête de mule cinq minutes.

Mais Poe ne bouge pas. Il est désespéré. Il ne sait plus quoi faire, quoi dire pour que le roux cesse d'être aussi borné et accepte enfin d'entendre et ses mots. Ce n'est pas étonnant de le voir paniquer lorsqu'il comprend que le militaire va refermer la porte et, sans doute, ne plus jamais la rouvrir. Tant pis, s'il se fait coincer les doigts. La douleur provoquée doit en valoir la peine. Ne rien faire le rongerai et il ne veut plus s'endormir avec cette chape de plomb dans le ventre, avec ce vide et ce froid Bordel, il n'a jamais autant regardé son portable de toute sa vie. L'interprète se retient alors de déglutir devant le regard glacial et dangereux du gradé. C'est donc avec précipitation qu'il parle :

— Pourquoi t'as fouillé mon portable ?

— Allez-vous en. C'est mon dernier avertissement.

— Je m'en irai, promit-il. Je m'en irai, mais seulement après que tu m'aies expliqué pourquoi tu as fouillé dans mon téléphone et si tu as lu la conversation depuis le début ?

— Pourquoi aurais-je fais cela ?

— Parce que tu aurais vu que je me foutais pas du tout de toi.

Dameron le voit grincer des dents, plisser ses yeux et pincer ses lèvres. Armitage l'étudie, cherche à déterminer s'il ment ou non. Mais les yeux du brun sont sincères et il n'hésite pas à déverrouiller son portable et le lui tendre. « Lis tout », dit-il. Qu'il lise et il verra. Qu'il lise et il comprendra. Qu'il lise et il saura. L'interprète peut facilement sentir ses mains trembler sous l'appréhension et l'attente de la sentence. Il scrute le moindre détail les sourcils qui se froncent, la bouche qui s'entrouvre avant de se refermer, le corps qui se tend. C'est au bout de quelques secondes semblable à des années que Hux finit par lui rendre son bien, dardant son regard inquisiteur sur celui plus incertain de son vis-à-vis.

— Tu me défendais.

— Bec et griffe.

— Pourquoi ?

La voix est froide, méfiante. Néanmoins, Poe ne se laisse pas abattre et lui offre un sourire chaleureux et l'invite à le laisser entrer s'il tient tant à recevoir une réponse en bonne et due forme. Un sourcil roux s'arque, pas crédule pour un sou, mais le brun est heureux et soulagé de voir la porte s'ouvrir plus largement pour le laisser pénétrer à l'intérieur. Il n'arrive pas à cesser de sourire tandis qu'il claque ce morceau de bois et noue ses bras autour du cou de l'ancien soldat. Son esprit quand il l'embrasse enfin. Sa gorge et son estomac se libèrent en une nuée de papillon tandis qu'il sent une réponse venant du corps qui le colle. Les torses se plaquent, les doigts passent dans les cheveux, sur les joues, dans le cou. Le plus petit est durement plaqué contre le mur, mais cela ne le gêne pas. Il adore ça et il le dit tandis que le capitaine s'emploie à le mordre et à le déshabiller. Il adore le toucher. Tout le temps Partout. Il adore quand le roux se montre ultra possessif envers lui. Il adore obéir à ses ordres, surtout lors de ces moments. Il adore le son de sa voix, son accent, son corps, ses cicatrices, son odeur, sa fierté et son orgueil, sa trop grande assurance et son refus d'avoir tord ou de perdre quoi qu'il arrive. Même son côté casse-couille concernant l'hygiène et l'alcool, il ne peut plus s'en passer.

— Tu deviens vexant, grogne Armitage de sa voix rendue rauque par l'excitation.

— Alors, faites-moi taire, capitaine, susurre l'interprète dans le creux de son oreille.

Les corps s'effeuillent là, dans le couloir. Ils ne peuvent attendre plus longtemps. Le besoin de ressentir l'autre est trop urgent. Et bordel que Poe se sent aussi dur que de la pierre alors qu'un foulard est utilisé comme bâillon et l'empêche maintenant de parler. Un autre bande ses yeux. Et c'est plongé dans le noir et le mutisme qu'il subit les assauts du roux avec tant de délectation, de plaisir. Il a dû mal à rester concentré, à ne pas venir trop vite. Mais le « je t'aime » soufflé dans son cou tant que sa prostate est durement pilonné lui fait tomber toutes ses barrières et il hurle sa jouissance, sa soumission. Son amour n'est pas encore venu, mais ce n'est pas grave parce qu'il va s'occuper de lui. Ils ont toute la nuit pour cela.

Ils ont toute la vie pour cela.


End file.
